Barney's Adventure Bus (2011 BarneyBJBabyBopRiffFan Version)
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Clip Show that was released on July 2, 2011. Plot While having a fun filled day, Barney and the kids decide to have a adventure Bus party. They get started on decorating the treehouse and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there he remembers, Meanwhile Barney the purple Dinosaur decides to take his friends for the ride of their life in his "Adventure Bus" to some of their favorite destinations. Robert has always wanted to pretend to be king is his own castle, so off to the land of make believe they go. The next bus stop is at Barney's Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria where they all get to be a chef. The next stop is the old west where Keesha gets to ride on her very own pony! Then after a stop at the circus for Baby Bop, BJ gets his turn to become a one dino rock band! Soon after he tells the story, B.J and Baby Bop joins them. Then they are also joined with four special friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson — you can't go right when you have friends we Love. Cast *Voice of Barney's - Bob West *Barney's Body Costume - Rick Starkweather *Voice of Baby Bop's - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jeff Ayers *Voice of BJ's - Patty Wrizt *BJ's Body Costume - Jeff Brooks *Shanda - Leyda Aleyli *Joshua - Jaren Lewison *Natalia - Montse Hernandez *Laura - Julia Nicholson *Tiffiany - Tiffiany Evins *Sadie - Camille Goldstein *Tracy - Victoria Lennox *Holly - Justice Moore *Ben - Austin Lux *Ryan - Reese Wilson *Jackson - Daven Wilson *Melanie - Kelly Eichenholz *Marcos - Jeremy Becerra *Kesley - Kesley Alexander *Emma - Deborah Cole *Rusty - Ben Lux *Myranda - Myranda Alexander *Mikayla - Selena Gomez Songs *Barney Theme Song *It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! *It Party Time *I Just Can't Wait *The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) *Let's Go on an Adventure (taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) *Happy Dancing (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) *Castles So High (taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *Look at Me, I'm Three (taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *You Can Count on Me (taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *Here in the Forest (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *It's a Great Day (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *Wave The Flag (Taken from: All Aboard!/Clean Up, Clean Up!) *Laugh With Me (Taken from: Barney in Outer Space) *I Put A Smile On (Taken from: Colors All Around) *Old King Cole (Taken from: Come Blow Your Horn) *Musical Castle Celebration (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain (Taken from: Round & Round We Go) *Games (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) *This Old Man (Taken from: Barney's A Day At Old Macdonald's Farm) *The Yum Yum Song (Taken from: Circle of Friends) *Nothing Beats a Pizza (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) *Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) *Get Along Little Doggies (Taken from: Barney`s Adventure Bus) *Wild Wild West Mash-Up (Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe/Let's Pretend with Barney and Down on Barney's Farm) *The Elephant Song (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) *The Popcorn Song (Taken from: How Does Your Garden Grow?) *The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Barney`s Adventure Bus) *A Rock N Roll Star (Taken from: You Can Be Anything) *When The Circus Comes To Town (Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) *No Matter Where They Are (Taken From: Aunt Rachel Is Here!) *I Can Do *Once Upon a Time *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *It Party Time (Reprise) *I Love You Previews 2011 Notes *Barney has his Season 14 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 14 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *BJ has his Season 14 voice and 2009-2013 costume. *The Barney costume from "I Can Do It!" is used video. *The musical arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Let's Go on Vacation". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Season 7-13" episodes/videos. *This video would've been filmed in August 13, 2010. *Thoughout this would've been released in 2011 you would've seen 2010 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. *this it the thriteenth episode where no one says "goodbye" at the end. *During "I Love You", Natalia and Leyda Aleyli sings the first verse. Then she joins Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Leyda Aleyli, and The Kids to sing the last verse. Category:Barney Videos Category:Fifth Era Videos Category:2011 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show